The Seven Sages
by DAve and Bob
Summary: A researcher in Belkend obtains a rather Replication device that have strange Fonic frequencies recorded into it. However once he accidentally to summon legends, he may actually have to find out how the data got on the device and how to prevent any more of them being made. That is, if he actually cares enough about the world to do something like that.


**Author note**

**I hate putting Author notes before the story, but this one was rather required to tell the reader when the story takes place. This story takes place after the destruction of Akzeriuth. When Asch and the others were investigating Belkend.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**It's going to be one of those days.**

"Hey, trash! Are you listening to me?!" It was a harsh voice as the young adult grumbled, he was rubbing his head after the perfect nap he had just take.

He had no idea why anyone would need him, he was the definition of worker monkey. Not like a nineteen year old would do with Fomicary, the fact that he was even able to witness it first hand was an amazing feet of luck. Though he wished there was a better place to do such a thing rather than Belkend.

"Yeah...I hear you, I already know you want me to move something worthless right?" Every room simply looked the same to the black haired teen as the woman that was screaming at him eye simply twitched.

"I don't have time for your shit, I'm giving you an important mission...something only you can do," As the woman said those words the teen groaned, most people would have been thrilled to have a chance to prove themselves, not Floyd, he didn't want any of that garbage.

"_Damn, maybe I should have signed up for the guard or something, the whole point of me doing this was so I wouldn't have to do too much work," _Floyd yawned as he scratched the back of his head, finally completely lifting himself from his seat. Taking the time to look at his superior in her eyes.

"Yeah, I know, just tell me what to do and I'll do it," Floyd honestly did doubt it was anything important, than again having responsibility was simply an annoying thing that only idiots desired.

Before another word could be exchanged the woman pulled out some sort of device, something that Floyd honestly had never seen before. It looked like some sort of miniature containment pad. "I assume you already know about replicas and what not, now...this is a fomicary machine, A miniature one, but still one nonetheless. This is actually one of the most advance models we produced, actually...It's probably more advance than anything that Van has created up to this point.." Floyd closed one of his eyes, the statements meant nothing to him, he simply wanted to know a single thing.

"What does this have to do with me?" It was a basic question as the female scientist adjusted her glasses and scoffed.

"Nothing, some asshats are stooping around, I assume you are familiar with Jade the necromancer and Asch the Bloody," Floyd eye twitch at the names, of course he knew such monsters. That was the only way he could describe them, such creatures weren't human at all.

"How could I not, listen...if you're asking me to do anything involving those two..." Floyd would have said no at that very moment, without hesitation, he may have been capable of using a sword, but such people should bee avoided for his own good,

"Oh...dick is getting pretty small now huh? Don't worry, I'm just asking you to hold onto it for awhile. The device itself isn't too important, but the replica data and how advance it is. So I'm allowing you to go home a little early today, lock that thing in a safe place and don't touch it for awhile, don't tell anyone one about it. Not Van, not Dist, no one!" Floyd couldn't help but sigh, he often wondered how such a fouled mouth woman was able to join the ranks of the scientist in Belkend, then again...he was there as well.

"I can do that, I don't want to be here anyway since those two freaks are hanging around here," The woman smirked at Floyd's reply as as he gave one final statement,

"Oh, and if you mess this up...there won't be anything left of you," It was a fact, not a threat, as Floyd shivered slightly, he often wondered how woman can be so frightening.

"_Sheesh..." _Floyd took a deep breath as he adjusted his lab coat, he was pretty much given permission to do have the rest of the day off, though he found himself wondering exactly what he could do in such a situation. He could head straight home, he needed to fill out his calendar for what he was going to do from then on out.

He felt the inside of his pocket as he grumbled, such a troublesome task given by a troublesome woman. He scratched his messy hair as he walked through the familiar hallways of the building, everything truly did look the same as the blank lights gave a rather eerie feeling to the entire thing. Like the place was too clean for the kind of work they were doing.

"_Perhaps I should asked for a creepy lab of some sort," _Floyd laughed to himself, such a thought probably should have been erased from his head, but it often kept creeping back into his mind. Though it really wasn't his fault that things ended up like that.

"_I wonder what I'm going to eat for lunch," _It was honestly too early for dinner as Floyd finally left the research building.

Belkend, it was probably easier to list the times where there wasn't machines running than was. Despite its somewhat small size compared to other cities it was still. Though it didn't stop it from being lively, the people of the city was always moving forward. Something Floyd respected, even when he was probably one of the laziest people in the world.

It happened to be rather sunny that day, as Floyd crossed his arms, he would have to change first if he wanted to do anything. Though it wasn't uncommon for some of the scientist to simply eat in their lab coats, no matter how viciously the higher ups were against such a thing.

The road to his house was rather short, a short route for a worthless building. At least that is what Floyd always told himself, no doubt it was to keep himself from crying due to the fact how pathetic his house was, if one could even call it that.

Floyd sighed as he scratched the back of his head, the building was pretty hilarious, though the fact that he could afford it alone meant that he had it better than a lot of other people. He went through the wooden door, as the main room came into view. There were only four rooms, one main room, one guest room a make-shift kitchen and a single bed room. Despite this, it was still far better than living with his parents.

Floyd gave a heavy sigh as he took off his lab coat, lazily hanging it on a chair. He looked at the device that was given to him and tapped it. He knew he wasn't supposed to be messing with something as important as that, but saying he wasn't interested would be a lie. "Yeah, it's not like I know how this thing works anyway, so I doubt I can mess it up anyway," Floyd tapped the device, there was a button like object in the small metallic platform.

He then put the device on a small table as Floyd tilted his head, there seemed to have a certain number combination that defined exactly what was going to be created. A Fonic frequency some would call it, at least that is what Floyd knew, he only new the very basics of replication. He simply scratched his head as he pressed a he noticed that the small screen lit up. Slowly scrolling through random numbers.

It made sense, since the device only had a single button he would have to wait until the number was properly highlighted to press it. Floyd face twisted as he crossed his arms. Not any old number would do, since you need both the Fonic frequency of an item as well as its data to create it. Floyd doubted he could create a replica of Lorelei even if he typed in the proper code, like it mattered since Floyd doubted Lorelei even existed.

Plus the device was rather small, it was probably could for eight replications before it simply broke. Though Floyd didn't know why they would make a machine such as that, however examining the numbers more closely, Floyd noticed that there was only eight numbers. One through eight to be exact, Floyd grumbled, how was anyone one supposed to type in the Fonic code when one of the most used numbers wasn't even in the number log.

"Gah, I knew we do some shitty work sometimes, but this takes the cake," Floyd grumbled as he pressed the first button. It was a one, very rarely does a Fonic code start with that number, but that was all he could press as the screen shut off. Causing him to sigh.

"Damn this thing really is a piece of junk, forget it, I'm making myself something to eat," He left from his seat, as he went into the kitchen, or what he called a kitchen. It was small cramped and made of cheap metal. However like every building in the city, it was powered by the generator in town. Even the most basic of places had lights and heat, though it was around this point that Floyd realized that he actually didn't have anything to eat.

"_Damn, this sucks, if I knew I didn't have anything I would have just got something while I was out, oh well. I guess complaining about it won't change anything," _Despite realizing this, Floyd continued to check the kitchen for food he probably wouldn't find, no doubt he spent all of ten minutes looking through his empty pantry before shrugging. There wasn't much he could do about it anyway, he either had to go out and by groceries or go out and eat. The long term solution would to buy a large mass of food, however he was hungry right then.

So the only logical thing to do was to go out and eat, but by doing that he wouldn't have food for tomorrow thus forcing him to decide once again, and once again Floyd would choose to eat out,

Before he could continue his thought process, a rather loud crash echoed through his house. Something similar to a table breaking, and considering he only had a single table in his home it was quite alarming

"_Damn, did someone break in? I don't have anything of worth, so breaking into my house seems rather stupid, and this city isn't really known for much crime," _Floyd sighed as he exited the kitchen, no doubt entering the main room. What he saw genuinely surprised him.

A woman, no doubt in her late teens or early twenties. Her long brown hair ran down her back as her rather odd attire was visible. There was no hole in the ceiling or no forced entry as Floyd eye twitched. However she got in, she no doubt landed on the table rather harshly, considering it was snapped in two and the woman was motionless. Oddly enough Floyd had a rather nagging feeling that he had met ther person in front of him before.

However that wasn't his main concern.

"Shit! The device, if she broke it..." It would be his ass, to put it bluntly as he dragged the young female from the broke table and moved the large pieces of wood. After a moment of looking Floyd discovered the device under the wreckage, completely unharmed. It seemed that whoever made the device understood how to make things sturdy as Floyd turned his attention to the female still on the floor, unconscious as Floyd groaned.

He was just tempted to put her out on the street for someone else, he didn't want any problems. And Floyd could tell simply by looking at her that she was going to be a problem. Another thing he could do was simply leave her on the floor. Though her back and head probably wouldn't have been right if he did, the last thing he could do was drag her into the guest room. After all, there was no way in hell she was sleeping in his bed, plus the Guest room was used for guest, though Floyd didn't know if he should consider her one.

"...Damn, she better not wake up and call me a pervert or something," Floyd sighed as he lifted the girl up, she was pretty light actually. It only took a few minutes to take her to the guest room which was completely empty. As he put her on the bed, he realized he had something far more important to do.

"I need to get something to eat,"

He swore to himself the trip to the bakery only took an hour, he promised himself he wasn't going to get anything extravagant or expensive. More importantly Floyd was wondering if the random woman had woken up. He brought enough food for two people...though he had no idea why he brought food for two people. _"Not like I give a damn if she's hungry or not, I'm planning on kicking her out as she as she can move," _It was no doubt just a little past noon as Floyd entered his house once again, he entered the guest room.

The woman was awake, but she wasn't standing up, he lower body was under the covers as she continued to examine the room around her, in a sort of daze. Floyd wondered why she was doing such a thing, since the room was completely empty.

"Hey! You're up right?" Floyd asked a simple question as the woman snapped to attention. At that moment Floyd really did realize he recognized her, he simply could not put his finger on it. Perhaps it was in a picture or something, in the end it didn't really matter at all.

"I assume I'm up, my eyes are open after all," For some reason the voice sounded rather condescending as Floyd grumbled. He needed to ask her one thing and tell her another, he needed to ask her for her name. And he needed to tell her to get out, he didn't want anything to do with her in any sense of the way, she might have been pretty, but Floyd could tell she would be irritating. If he was going to get a girlfriend it would be a girl with a quite personality, perhaps someone nice that wasn't condescending or stone cold ice queen.

But now wasn't the time for Floyd to be listing the qualities he enjoyed in a woman as he put down the bag of food that he was carrying. "Hey, can you tell me your name?" Once again Floyd asked a simple question as the young woman paused for a moment. It didn't look like she was nervous, but rather she questioned if she should answer the question or not. Like her name was some sort of deal breaker despite Floyd and her not even making a deal to begin with.

"Oh well...I guess that's fair, if you must know...it's Yulia Jue," Floyd went pale, as a sudden sickening feeling crept up his stomach. She didn't land on top of the Replication device, she was created on it, the replica data in the device wasn't for pressing the Fonic frequency, but rather what frequency to use, Yulia just happened to be number one.

Floyd swallowed harshly, he wasn't going to question why she had the original Jue's memories nor was he going to question how someone got their hands on her replica data. What was important at the moment was the fact that there was a replica of Yulia Jue in his house at the moment...plus.

"_There won't be anything left," _Floyd shuttered at the woman's words, he was given a specific order not to touch anything on the device, but ignored it because he was an idiot.

Yulia simply looked at Floyd with a rather odd look, as Floyd took the deepest breath he ever took in his life.

"It's going to be one of those days..."


End file.
